


Secrets Online

by Hidana_Deathwish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, School Feuds, Slight spoilers, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidana_Deathwish/pseuds/Hidana_Deathwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titan High and Trost Highschool of Excellence were always fighting, no matter what. Whether it be sports, grades or students the two schools could never be at peace with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm so sorry if it seems a little OOC))  
> This idea came to me randomly and I just felt like writing about my OT3. Sorry if there are any spoilers ahead. So this is mainly set online as a chat room the usernames are as followed ((sorry if they are strange)):
> 
> Annie: LazybutDeadly ((LD))  
> Reiner: StrongandBlonde ((SB))  
> Bertholt: TheoneTallguy ((TT))

Chatroom created: TTrio

*LazybutDeadly has joined the chatroom.

LD: ... Seriously? 

*StrongandBlonde has joined the chatroom.

SB: Hey Annie, didn't keep you waiting? Did I?

LD: Yeah... A little, but never mind that. Where is Bertholt?

SB: He was talking to Jäger about the match this week, why miss your _boyfriend_ that much?

LD: ... 

SB: ... You know I was just kidding right?

LD: ...

SB: ...Right... Well I'll go get him then, I'll be back soon.

*StrongandBlonde has disconnected from the chat.

 

Honestly that girl was so distant, we weren't an exception and even though we knew how to deal with it and the fact she did open up to us at times she seemed so far away. I got up taking note of the fact that I was still in my school uniform and headed out to the place I last saw Eren and Bertholt speaking. Before I even got near the place a taller man bumped into me and then chuckled "were you coming to look for me, Reiner?" a familiar voice asked I looked up at him half smirking "something like that. Come on lets go." I grabbed his hand, dragging him back to our shared dorms, we were getting some looks as we were technically holding hands, but neither of us were bothered about that. When we finally got into our dorm I told Bertholt the website we used and the password to get into the chat then left to go get changed.

 

When I got back I saw Bertholt staring at the computer screen with a dream like gaze, I sighed and went over to him "what are you doing Bert, flirting with Annie in your imagination again?" I asked with a teasing tone taping him at the side of his head. I got to admit it was pretty adorable when he jumped probably from getting 'woken' from his day dreaming. When he turned around he just stared at me with a slightly angry expression "Its not like that!" he protested and I just rolled my eyes at him "of course its not" I replied sarcasm in my voice. Just as I turned my computer on I felt two arms wrap round my waist, damn I'd forgotten how fast Bertholt could be, he lent in and whispered in an adorable like whimper "Reiner you're acting like you're not important to me as well" I chuckled  slightly, I loved when he acted like this, but I also knew right now wasn't the time for me to get weak or affectionate "We're all important, you, me and Ann" I said casually while turning to face him and I softly kissed him on the cheek and went to my computer. Luckily Bertholt felt fine with only that little of affection from me, but slightly gasped once looking at his computer screen. No doubt in my mind that Annie most likely spammed the chat. Naturally My suspicions were confirmed once entering the chat.

 

LD: Bertholt? Are you still there?

LD: Bertholt this isn't funny at least say something.

LD: You could have at least told me you were leaving. You didn't even disconnect.

LD: Did I offend you? I'm sorry... 

LD: You know what I'm just going to log off...

LD: I'll call you in like...five minutes?

LD: Alright bye...

*LazybutDeadly has disconnected from the chat.

*StrongandBlonde has joined the chat.

 

"Crap" I sighed out loud and continued whit "Who'd know she'd get so desperate, huh?" Bertholt didn't seem amused and tutted at me as I raised my hands defensively "She wasn't getting desperate, Reiner, She was confused and probably worried something had happened to me" trying to raise the foul mood that was looming in the atmosphere I looked at Bertholt and smirked playfully "something did happen Bert, I happened" he laughed and looked like he was about to say something when the phone rang. I motioned for him to get it and he did with a cheery yet slightly nervous hello. From the changing expressions that I was witnessing on the Black haired males face Annie was more than likely lecturing him...Well she probably isn't yelling or throwing insults around, but since Bert and Ann were busy I decided to check up on their conversation to see what I had missed. From the looks of it not much Bertolt just told Annie our teams tactics for the game, if it were anyone else I'd wonder how he could get so much information, but this was Bertholt. Within a few minutes Bertholt put the phone down with a sigh "Annie is still as cruel as ever I'm guessing?" I asked and he nodded sitting at his desk looking at the chat screen. I also looked when soon the message appeared.

 

*LazybutDeadly has joined the chatroom.

LD: Before we do anything else I need you two to go to the options and turn on a sound so it tells you when you have a message, it will save me the effort of continuously typing to get your attention.

TT: Alright give us a second.

LD: Okay...

TT: There done!

SB: Yeah, same here. 

LD: Great, now Reiner I assume you know your own teams stratagies or at least Bertholt told you them?

SB: Nah not really, but I did read them on the chat.

TT: You could have just asked me...

SB: I could have if we weren't busy doing _other_ things ;)

LD: REINER!

TT: REINER!

SB: What?

LD: That is disgusting.

SB: Yeah, you two don't both have to yell at me jeez...

TT: Don't make such jokes then!

LD: ANYWAY! If we could back on track here... we have to make a plan to stop trost from winning against us. I trust you two will continue to be undercover as 'normal' trost students?

SB: Mmhm.

TT: What do you need us to do Annie?

LD: Hmm...Meet me tomorrow at Rose Park to discuss it after school?

SB: Sure.

LD: I have to go now, bye.

TT: See you tomorrow! 

LazybutDeadly has disconnected from the chat.

StrongandBlonde has disconnected from the chat.

ThatoneTallguy has disconnected from the chat.


	2. At Rose Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trost students decides to pick a fight with the TTrio and they get their asses handed to them.

Could this lesson get any longer? I took a glance at Bertolt who was apparently thinking the same thing as he was staring at the clock waiting for it to reach 3:10. I know it was only ten more minutes, but I really felt like getting my stuff and walking out. Unfortunately Jean had done that already and Professor Levi had not seemed to impressed. I am pretty sure if I, or anyone else, even tried to move right now Levi would probably murder them...well maybe not, but still I'm sure everyone was thinking that. It was even worse that the professor had moved me and Bertolt apart so it wasn't even like we could pass notes to pass the time. If it were any other teacher we would talk or rather mutter, but professor Levi had a strange way of creating awkward silent tension. Being honest it was because professor Levi always had an angry expression that made him seem so much scarier and the only person I knew who didn't get bothered by that was Eren. Eren had always respected the professor for example: He ALWAYS did Levi's homework's, would always find a reason to talk to the professor after lessons, always took ALL the notes, even ones on PowerPoint's that we didn't need, hell most of the time I'm sure he wrote down everything Levi said, he had always looked up at the professor like he was the best and hell even had an annoying habit of calling him captain. It also seemed like Levi didn't really mind Eren either so I suppose that was good? Hmm...Now I think of it I might have exaggerated a little... Talking of Eren, I couldn't have been more relieved when he raised his hand to ask an obnoxious question which led to a few insults from the professor which was good and bought us all a little time to relax and some even talked with their partners which made the classroom feel more alive.

 

Once the bell rang we all got up to rush out, but the professor had tapped his teaching stick against the board "homework" he said stern voice we looked at the board and most of us groaned writing it down then standing to leave. I went up to Bertolt waiting for him to pack up and once he finished he smiled at me, we had both gotten our coats and other stuff before the lesson so could go straight to Rose Park. We left the school immediately and rushed to the park. It was mostly empty except from the pretty blonde girl swinging on the swing-sets alone, looking at the ground boredom present in her blue eyes. Bertolt went and sat on the swing next to her "Annie, hey!" he greeted happily as I went and stood in front her swing. She looked at Bertolt showing a ghost of a smile before staring at me and saying "move, I'll kick you" I laughed until she swung back and as she swung forward she kicked me in the face, to which my response was to move as I knew she'd do it again. Bertolt laughed nervously as I sat on the swing on the other side of Annie wiping my now bloody nose. She looked at me sighing "honestly Reiner man up" I glared at her, the way she spoke to me was as if I was crying "You're the one that hit me!" I complained she sighed again "such a child" I swear if Bertolt hadn't changed the subject I would have hit her.   


 

"So! Annie! what did you wanna meet us up here for?" Bertolt asked trying his hardest to get attention from the blonde who then looked at him "isn't it obvious? I mean its easier to do in person" she said bored expression, but the added "and no Reiner that was not an invitation for one of your filthy jokes" I stared at her in horror, why would she say something like that!? "They aren't _that_ bad!" I argued, but from the expressions I was getting from the two on my left i could tell that they both disagreed with me. I gave up trying to save myself which seemed to make Annie pleased and she started to speak again "so I was thinking maybe when it gets really intense and we rig the score boards as no one pays attention to the scores until the end of the game, we also rig the football teams outfits so they might be too big or small, this will make players uncomfortable and fidget" I looked at Annie, what she first suggested would be really hard to do, but her second idea was easier to do and would most likely embarrass our school. Annie looked at us and smiled very slightly almost  like she had read our thoughts "and if they notice, its not like they can get new ones as they were specially ordered for that day and that day only. Therefore if they don't like it they must forfeit the game, meaning we win." I stared at Annie how could so much evil be put into one being.

 

Soon we were finished disusing how we would win and were going to the large swing. The idea that Annie and Bertolt would lie in it and I'd push them, then me and Annie and then me and Bertolt. However it seemed some of our classmates who had entered the park had different ideas and began to taunt us for hanging around with a Titan student, Annie advised we ignore them, but I wanted to go and punch them. All three of us sat of the big swing together ignoring the comments until a few of them came up to us, we all stood knowing to expect a fight. One of the taller brats grabbed Annie, who didn't seem impressed at all, by the collar "this the Titan bitch?" he snarled going to punch her, but Annie being an expert in all martial arts used her trade mark move of grabbing their arm and flinging them aside. Some of the boys backed away and broke into a run, the others weren't as smart and all lunged at us. Within seconds most of them were on them were on the floor howling in pain "Monster!" one boy called and Annie looked over at him with a glare "is that so?" she asked, tone hateful and words cold almost like they had been laced in venom. The boys able to run away called me and Bertolt traitors.

 

For some reason it hurt me, but it seemed to hurt Bertolt more or at least he seemed more offended Annie went up to him and pulled him down by the hand to her height. She looked him dead in the eyes, but it was caring "Bertolt...Does it hurt? Being called a monster?" he didn't respond to her words she looked over at me and I went over to him and gently wrapped an arm round him in a comforting way. Annie continued slightly smiling at Bertolt in order to cheer him up "Bert no matter what any one may say you'll always have me and Reiner, always" in response to that he smiled a little. I wanted to lighten the mood a little as the park was empty "so you guys still up for the swing?" I asked and saw Bertolt's face light up "yes!" Annie also nodded in agreement.

It had become dark way too soon and so we all had to split ways, being gentlemen that me and Bertolt were, we took Annie back to Titan high so she could go to her dorm and me and Bertolt went back Trost. I didn't really know what to expect, but being honest I should have guessed that word would have spread by now and so of course once we got into the school we heard a few murmured insults and received many glares, it got to me more than it should have and when we got to our dorm I sighed almost slamming the door to get away from it all. Bertolt also sighed and started to get changed while speaking "Don't let it get to you Rei, like Annie said, we'll always be together. It will always be us three, I promise." I smiled at the now half-nude man and thanked him before locking the door, getting changed myself and going to bed. It had been such a long day after all.


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Krista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a mini-chapter I recon...so sorry in advance

 Walking back from 4th class was a drag, I was tierd and these brats were not making it better, accutally I lie Eren was sticking up for me, he's a good kid and a good friend to have. Eren is one of the only people who didn't believe the rumors that Annie was going to Titan High and even when she left he couldn't believe it, I think maybe he only didn't want to believe he'd have to battle his friend. Now he accepts that Annie left Trost, but is protecting me and Bertolt saying we are nothing like Annie and only talked to her that day to tell her to leave us alone, he was quite naive. What was worse is even the professors started to look as us diffrentaly, well all execpt for Professor Hanji, but she was a case for another day.

 

On my way back to the dorm I felt a tug on the end of my jumper. By instinct I looked up thinking it was Bertolt, but not seeing the taller male there I looked down to see the gorgeous Krista Lenz. This girl was like the living incarnation of god I swear! I knew for a fact she would have no reason to talk to me as I'm not in any of her classes.  This meant she was goig to talk to me about the Annie incident,  she wouldn't have insulted me, she wasn't the type. She looked at me big eyes "um...Reiner? May I speak with you?"  she asked and naturally I said yes.

She took me to an empty classroom before smilig and asking "what eren said isn't true is it?" I smirked a little she seemed to know the answer, but I replied anyway "can't say it is" she seemed relieved about that.  She looked at me probably to see if I was lying "I don't blame you, I also am good friends with a Titan student." I hummed, I seemed to remember Annie once told us that her roommate was obsessed with our Krista, now what was her name Y somthing...Yasmin...Yimer..."Ymir?" As soon as the name left me mouth Krista smiled widely "yes! That's her!  How did you know?" She asked me, she must have really liked this Ymir, I didn't really know her so I couldn't judge.  I slightly smiled back at Krista, she was so cute, "Her and Annie are roommates, she talks about you a lot apparently." I didn't think this would make her blush and giggle, which was way too adorable. 

 

After me and Krista had finished talking I waved a good bye to her and walk into my next lesson, Physical Education class 5 and 6. This was the one class I didn't have with Bertolt, I used to have it with Annie, but unfortunately she had left this school. The two lessons were long and tiring and the only upside was I managed to get some respect back. When I got into my dorm it was 3:40 and Bertolt turned to look at me in shock "R-Reiner? Where was you?" Of course he'd be worried I avoided him at lunch and was late back, hell if I were in his position I'd be worried to. I didn't really know how to respond and so I sat on my bed and shrugged.  Bertolt came and sat next to me "Reiner whats wrong? Please." I couldn't say no to him liks this and he knew it, but what to say "sorry Bert, at lunch I was talking with Krista" I said and he seemed confused because he knew that I had no classes with the shorter blonde "as in Krista Lenz?" I nodded and he continued "but why, Reiner you know we can't get attached to the people here" I shook my head lying down I decided that it was best for me to tell Bertolt about Krista "you remember Annie's roommate, Ymir? Yeah well she and Krista are kind of a thing..." I said trying to make it easier.  He did a half chuckle "you don't mean to tell me one of the ten best students, known to her classmates as a goddess,  is dating a rebel from Titan high?" It sucked to think about it, but it was true so I nodded "unbelievable" he said as though I had made the story up, but of course he made matters more serious "but that applies to us as well. So that makes four people now, people doing stuff for Titan high I mean." I was silent,  but I did respond after awhile, the response was quick, short and simple "yeah, guess so."


End file.
